Summer Plans
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Tony wants to know what Ziva is doing for her two week vacation. What if he wants to spend it with her? What will Ziva say about it? I may write an alternate ending as well.


**Author's Note: **This is suppose to be cute, (: I really hope you think so too, and that it puts a smile on your face.

* * *

><p>"Cold cases again?" Tony complained, yet again. He shook his head and sighed, "why can't we get some case out in the field? Something like – someone's head being decapitated..." he trailed off as he realized how horrible that sounded coming from him. Receiving a head slap from Gibbs, it was obvious that it was the wrong thing to say. "Sorry, Boss. Shutting up now, Boss."<p>

"Yeah, I'd shut up too if you want that two weeks vacation."

Ziva slightly laughed and moved from her desk. She went closer and closer to Tony as she got close enough to whisper in his ear, "how about a castrated man by his wife after he cheated on her while he was gone?"

Tony groaned and tensed up. "I'm good, thanks."

She smirked knowing she'd got through to him. She'd made her point now, so she went back to her seat to continue working on cold cases.

"Oh, this one sounds interesting," McGee stated.

"Since when did a cold case get interesting?" Tony jumped out of his seat, dancing around the room. "I'd like to see at least one." He peered over McGee's shoulder.

"Back off, Tony."

"What? I only wanted to see what was so interesting about this case."

Ziva focused her attention to McGee and Tony, clearly not enthused by what either of them were talking about, but it was something other than looking at the computer screen.

"A marine that had just got back from deployment was playing a video game, while one of the bullets were flying through the air on the TV, so did a real bullet. Went right through the TV and through his skull."

"Of course you'd think that, McElfLord." Tony snorted and walked back to his computer.

"That's not interesting, that's just plain disgusting."

"Well, I mean, it's better than what we usually get."

Ziva went back to typing at the keyboard, still not caring. She honestly just wanted to go home and rest away the rest of the day, but she couldn't.

She popped her neck, relaxed, and started up again.

_This is going to be a really long day. _

* * *

><p>By the time she was finished herself, was right as it was starting to get dark outside the walls of NCIS. She looked at the clock; <em>8.<em> Ziva was so ready to start her two weeks of relaxation and tanning.

"McGoogle, what are you doing for your vacation?"

Abby pranced into the room and to the back of McGee. "Staying with me."

Tony shook his head of the thought and attended back to Ziva. "How about you, my little ninja?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "In DC just to relax," not mentioning that maybe she'd lay out in the hot sun or go to a tanning salon. "I need the peace and quite." Ziva turned her computer off, "you?"

"Ahh, same thing every vacation we get...movies!."

"Whatever floats your fish."

"It's whatever floats your **boat**, Ziva." Tony laughed at her idiom. "You were doing so good, too. I thought you really were American."

"Technically, she is." McGee interrupted.

"Shut up, McGee. I wasn't talking to you."

McGee grabbed Abby by the arm, pulling her with him out of sight and toward the elevator. "Have a nice vacation." He pushed the elevator button and stepped in when it dinged.

Leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the Bull-Pen.

"I think I will be going home now, getting a head start of my relaxing." She smiled.

It wasn't like sticking her feet in the sand and tanning, but still, it was two weeks off and away from all her frustration.

"Yeah, me too. I'll walk you down to your car."

Ziva nodded, "sure."

She grabbed her things while he grabbed his.

"After you, Mi Lady."

Ziva went ahead of him to the elevator, waiting on the next available one to stop on their floor.

"You're really not doing anything?" She shook her head no. "With anyone?" Again, it was a no.

Tony had an epiphany.

"I'm not either."

"Surprise, surprise." She said sarcastically as she stepped onto the cold floor of the elevator.

"How's that not a surprise to you?"

"You are getting old, Tony."

She smirked, but turned away so he couldn't see it. She wanted him to think that he was getting old and he couldn't be a player for much longer, but that was only because she was holding her true feelings about Tony.

"And you're not?"

"Maybe I am, but I'm still younger than you."

Tony pouted a little, but Ziva playfully smacked his arm – trying to cheer his spirit up.

The elevator dinged into the parking structure and Tony let Ziva go out in front.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks, Tony." Ziva started toward her car.

He still followed her.

She unlocked her car from ten feet back, preparing to step into it once she arrived, but she felt the need to turn around.

Tony was still walking behind her.

"I know you said you'd walk me to my car, but this is far enough."

He studied her walk, her hair, her face, her legs, her voice, her facial features. Magnetic pull generated from him to her.

Ziva continued on, hoping Tony would go one back to his Classic Mustang and let her go home.

But when she started to open the door to her car, he stopped her. Tony placed a gentle hand over her's, forcing her to turn to look at him.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

She looked confused.

"About me being old?"

He had her trapped between him and her car.

"No, I was only joking." Ziva's eyes brightened with a smile that threatened to play on her lips.

_He cared enough to stop and ask me._

She saw how he leaned toward her lips, how he was waiting for permission.

Tony went ahead. He kissed her.

Ziva actually kissed him back.

"That's a really nice way to start my vacation," she smiled. "How about you follow me to my apartment and we can watch those movies there."

"Sounds like a plan."

Tony kissed her again before heading to his car, he already missed her touch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wrote this in all of about twenty minutes. I just had the idea and decided to jot down the ideas quickly before I forgot them. I'm thinking of doing an alternate ending, because I had another idea in mind when I started. What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Everyone who reviews will get mentioned in my next fanfic & a nice little note in their messages. If you have Tumblr, tell me in your review & I'll follow you. (: See how nice I am?


End file.
